Woodstock Theatre, Illinois
by Flamer89
Summary: Sam broke Dean's car! oh the humanity! so now he has to go by plane to illinois to check out a haunting, i even did my research about hauntings for this! on the plane he meet's 'Sophie'... hmmmm... story develops inside! not a marysue! I swear!


A/N: hello! 1st fanfic of supernatural, my full a/n is at the bottom, so enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I have yet to earn enough money to buy the show... ahh well... one day!

Chapter 1.

Why? That was the only question he had kept asking himself for a whole day nearly. Why the hell was he getting on a plane when he's so scared of the damn things? To be honest, his reasons were justified. Last time he'd been on one, he'd had to fight and exorcise a demon whilst the plane was hurtling downwards. Not the best experience.

The only reason he was doing this was because Sam had borrowed his car to go after John who was on a hunting trip and help, while Dean finished off their own job. He'd promised to be back for him and pick him up, only to have called and told him the car had broken down and that he'd have to get a plane out to Woodstock, Illinois.

Sam had found another case for them to do on their journey of hunting to do with a haunting of Woodstock Theatre. A young female spirit seems to have been getting more aggressive than usual so he decided to check it out. Dean was now pacing around an airport terminal, waiting to board the plane.

Further ahead in the queue, a young woman was struggling with a small child. The kid seemed to be unable to find a picture or something. Once the picture was faithfully back in the young boy's hands, they rejoined the queue a few people behind Dean.

* * *

Dean had shoved the bag containing what few possessions he'd had on him; thankfully no weapons, that would have been difficult to explain, into the overhead compartment and sat down. He chose the seat nearest to the aisle, no way was he sitting near the window! It was bad enough he had to experience the sensation of flying, let alone witness it! Tapping his hands on the tops of his thighs, he impatiently awaited take-off.

The young woman, with curly (slightly frizzy) mid-length brown hair and the small boy with short, lighter brown hair, were stood next to Dean's seat as she stretched up to place her own bags in the compartment. When a man from across the aisle opposite offered to assist her, she politely refused, stating, "I can manage by myself. Thanks anyways." Then glancing down at the seats first, then her tickets she looked back up to Dean and smiled.

"What?" he asked, rather abruptly.

"Nothing, it's just nice to see someone willing to give up a window seat for a kid. Not many people would, so thanks!" she grinned.

"No problems. Believe me."

She lightly chuckled and then settled herself and the little boy in their seats. She passed the time by whispering little comments on the boy's drawing and listening to her MP3 player she'd gotten out.

With a nauseating lurch, the plane took off and was in the air. Dean had closed his eyes shut, started humming the tune and saying a few of the lyrics to 'Unforgiven' by Metallica. His hands gripped the armrests till his knuckles were white when he was startled by a slight jab to his elbow. Looking to the source of his annoyance, he met the woman's grinning face again with one earphone out and clutched in her hand.

"Sorry, it's just so weird! You started singing the song as it came on my MP3! You a fan of Metallica?"

"Yeah. Clams me down."

"Ahh... so you're scared of flying."

"No! Just a little wary."

She laughed again and offered her earpiece. "Might work better if you can actually hear the music."

"Thanks," and Dean took the earpiece. "No offence, but you don't exactly look like a Metallica fan. Well, apart from your necklace. You into the occult?"

"Oh no!" she said quickly, "This necklace actually offers protection. The pentagram inside the circle prevents evil entities from harming me, or something like that."

Dean smiled, remembering his 'trusty side-kick geek boy'. "Oh right. Sorry, I'm Craig." and offered his hand.

"I'm Sophie." and shook his hand. Just then the little boy poked her side so she took out her remaining earphone and bent to talk to him. Once he'd whispered something in er ear she shook her head and whispered something back. Then she turned back to Dean.

"Cute kid you got there," he said, a little freaked out by the whole whispering thing.

"Oh he's not mine. He's my little brother, our parents died when Jake was a baby, so I look after him now. Although I'm shocked to think that you assume I'm old enough to be his mom! God, I'm only 23!" she laughed.

"Oh, sorry!"

"No worries."

"So how old is your brother?" Dean asked, looking at the little kid's drawing before the child pulled in out of his sight with a scowl.

Sophie smiled, "He's nearly 5. Sorry he's a little secretive, you know he's at that age." she said looking away.

"Don't worry about it. I love kids."

"Yeah right!" she said smirking at him incredulously.

"No seriously! Well, kind of. So you going on holiday, or are you moving there for the school systems?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh just a little holiday. I kinda travel a lot with my work so I'm planning on home teaching him. Otherwise I would have to put him in a boarding school and I wouldn't be able to keep my eye on him there." she said quietly, ruffling the young boy's hair, much to his chagrin. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm going to meet up with my brother. He's younger than me so I'm planning to check up on him." he laughed.

"So, the worry never goes away then?" she smiled.

"No, not really. Especially not with our family. We lost our Mom when my little brother was a baby too." he offered by way of an explanation.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said with sympathy.

"No worries, how many times have we said that now?" he chuckled.

She laughed also, "About three times now! The things you say to strangers eh?"

"Yeah, quite scary." he smiled back.

Then she ended up being involved in another whispered conversation with her little brother, consisting of many shakes of the head and glances stolen towards him from the young boy. Once it was finished, they all settled back to their seats and retained a comfortable silence.

As the plane came into land, Dean managed to hold onto the contents of his stomach and graciously gave back Sophie her earphone. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, did it help?" she asked, standing up from her seat and sliding out of the seats after him.

"Yeah actually, it did slightly." he grunted, lifting his case down, before offering to bring down hers.

"Oh erm... yes go on then. Too cramped really isn't it?"

"Heh, yeah. Anyways, here ya go." and handed over her obtrusive and slightly heavy bag.

"Thanks," she replied and took it off him, before pushing Jake in front of her and exiting the plane, saying goodbye to the cabin staff.

Dean made his own way off the plane, slightly puzzled by her swift departure, but continued on his way to meet Sam at the luggage collection point. He'd only placed on bag in the hold, so was hoping to get away soon.

"How'd it go? Any problems?" Sam asked his brother, after greeting him with a slap on the back.

Glaring at his brother, he said, "It went fine. Apart from the fact I had to go on a plane and you've broken my car! My car dude!"

"Hey! I always said you should get it serviced regularly! Anyways, I've fixed it now."

"Oh yeah? And how would I explain the handy additions in the trunk? Plus, she's never broken down before, so _you_ must have done something wrong!"

Sam sighed and let the argument go.

"How's dad anyways?" Dean asked, glancing back at the bags passing on the circuit.

"Yeah he's good, says 'Hi'."

After a non-committal sound from Dean, he continued. "Anyways, this Theatre has always been haunted. Says they've had no problems before, but since a new take-over, it's been experiencing problems." Sam trailed off as more people began to gather round the circuit.

"Right, so what's your plan so far?" Dean asked, looking up to Sam's face, noticing he was staring at something behind him. Turning his head round, he saw Jake trying to grab a heavy bag off the circuit and failing miserably. "Hang on." he said to Sam.

Striding forward, he grasped the bag and handed it over to Jake, "There."

The boy rushed off with it, back to Sophie who seemed to be talking on a phone, booking something. After a brief glance and a quiet word exchanged between the two, she looked over to Dean, smiled and preceded with her call.

Dean smiled and waved slightly back, then made his way back to Sam.

"So, what happened to my brother during the flight?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"Well, I have never known you do something, for a kid no less, without... well EVER actually!"

"Shut up, geek."

Sam just laughed but then quickly smothered it as Sophie tapped Dean on the shoulder and stood smiling apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I'm still in the process of teaching Jake to be polite to people when they do a nice thing for him." she said, nudging the boy forwards with her hands on his shoulders.

Taking the hint, Jake muttered, "Thank you."

"It's alright." Dean replied. Moving his gaze back towards Sophie, "Do you want a lift anywhere?"

"No, you're alright. I've rented a car. Have to spend my inheritance somehow!" she grinned. "Thanks for the offer though. Bye!"

Another small shove to the boy's back resulted in a grudgingly said, "Bye." from Jake and the two left.

"See ya." Dean said, and turned back to Sam's gawping face. "Shut your cake-hole, it isn't attractive."

"Who was that?"

"Sophie, I met her on the plane and we chatted."

"So you're ok with offering her a _ride_? Wow, never thought I'd see the day, where Dean does a good turn, for the sake of doing a good turn."

Dean then lunged for a bag on the circuit, and headed off out of the airport, leaving Sam to trail behind him.

* * *

A/N: Oooooo... I have even started the next chapter which involves a cute little scene with a big gross moth! lol and u shall also find out who/what Sophie really is! hehe! but please give me some feedback! so i know whether or not to continue this story! Thanks! 


End file.
